The present invention relates generally to a sun visor assembly that is moveably secured to a support rod, and more particularly to a sun visor assembly that is slidable on the support rod.
In accordance with the present invention, a sun visor is provided that includes a foundation upon which a decorative material is applied to form an outer surface of the sun visor. The foundation includes a pair of foundation halves that are at least partially secured together by a connecting member that forms an upper edge of the sun visor. The connecting member includes two connecting halves that are secured together to form a longitudinally extending channel therebetween. The sun visor further includes a support rod assembly having a rotation control member moveably connected to a support rod. The support rod assembly is removably received within the longitudinally extending channel of the connecting member to permit the sun visor to slide relative to the support rod.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the rotation control member is fixedly secured within the longitudinally extending channel. In this embodiment, the support rod is rotatably and slidably connected to the rotation control member. The connecting member, foundation and rotation control member slide relative to the support arm as the sun visor is extended.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the rotation control member is free to slide within the longitudinally extending channel. In this embodiment, the support rod is rotatably connected to the rotation control member. The connecting member and foundation slide relative to the support arm as the sun visor is extended.